


Dark Lords Clash

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darth Vader and Voldemort have a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SithPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SithPromptMeme) collection. 



Voldemort strode through the streets, he had heard rumors of a new dark power and was now headed to kill its leader. His wand was out and his hood thrown back, people shrinking away from his hideous face. Then he reached the house. Voldemort forced to door open to find a man in black armor watching him, beam of red light in his hand.

"Are you, or are you not the man who calls himself Darth Vader and considers himself as the only evil in the world?" Voldemort's voice had an evil cast, and he raised his wand threateningly.

"That is correct." Darth Vader replied, lifting his arm with the hand angled toward Voldemort as well as moving lightsaber to a better position to attack or defend.

Voldemort snarled and yelled, "Avada kedavera!" But Darth Vader just blocked the spell on his lightsaber. A sudden realization dawned on Voldemort, if this Darth Vader could block his spells, who was really going to die?

But there was no time the consider this as Darth Vader held Voldemort in place with the force before angling a lightsaber strike towards his head. In the nick of time, Voldemort shielded himself and the lightsaber bounced harmlessly off the spot of air above his head.

The two continued their combat, destroying several houses and unknowingly murdering nearly half of the village before the other half ran away in terror. They fought until evening before Darth Vader yelled, "Why don't we should op fighting and talk?"

"Talk about what?" Was the reply, but Voldemort did stop. He wasn't going to admit it, but he too needed rest.

"We seem unable to kill each other." Darth Vader said, "So why not join forces and conquer the world. After we are done, we merely have to split the world up into two parts to rule over. Do you agree?"

Voldemort grunted, "Very well, I agree. But first, I am tired, and you do not seem to be, so you will buy me a drink."

Sometime later, the two were seated in a bar, comparing life stories. They soon discovered that they both had strange faces, other names and secret wishes for love.

"Whenever I sleep, I think of her. My Padme." Darth Vader sighed. "Then she just had to betray me! I would have given her everything but she called me a monster. She drove me to it, it wasn't my fault I killed her."

"At least you had someone who loved you." Voldemort told him. "The girl I love loves two others besides me. I haven't gotten around to talking to her yet, but we will be perfect for each other. She will be queen of half the world. Oh, my dear Hermione."

They continued drowning their sorrows and moaning about their problems until morning came. Then, the two Dark Lords stumbled out of the bar and down the street, everyone once again jumping out of their way, but this time not because they were afraid, because everyone surrounding the two men were nearly dying of laughter and didn't want the villains to know it. For, even a drunk Dark Lord would still kill with out a thought.


End file.
